APH - ShinMa Oni
by zumotatotoku
Summary: Old Changi Hospital A deserted and long forsaken hospital located on the little red mour has it that it is haunted.Many went.Be it to test their courage,to satisfy their curiosity.Many diverse reasons.However,they all had one thing in common... They never returned...


**ShinMa Oni**

Old Changi Hospital

A deserted and long forsaken hospital located on the little red has it that it is it to test their courage,to satisfy their diverse ,they all had one thing in common...

They never returned...

* * *

Loop 1:

"Can we just end the meeting now?We have all digressed from our main also...I want to visit that place." Vandice sigh as she puts down her pen.

The Singapore siblings,Garry and Vandice was the host of the ASEAN summit but some other countries went on discussing about their relationships with the countries outside ASEAN,digressing from the meeting 's agenda which was about having free trade agreements.

"Tch,just a while more won't kill you,right?" Garry told his sister, folds his arms and said,"And I don't want to go to THAT place." Suddenly,the representative of Malaysia,Rosa,look at the singapore siblings. " What are the two of you whispering about?We are in a meeting now" She asked and glared at them.

"We're whispering about relevant matters,tch" Garry replied,feeling a little immediately he dismiss the meeting. "Meeting dismissed!"

As soon as Vandice heard that the meeting is dismissed,she quickly keeps her stuff and turn to Garry." Just sounds interesting" She told Garry enthusiatically.

"Meh,we're not going there." Garry rejetted the offer and suggested on going to the library or something instead. "No~ Library?How boring! You HAVE to visit that hospital~" Vandice wines as she clings on Garry's pulls her hands away and replied," Libraries are much more fun than that bloody hospital alright?!"

Rosa happen to pass by and saw the Singapore ,she walks over."What are the two of you talking about?Hospital?Oh and the two of you will be visiting my house today right?" The curious Malaysian asked.

"What's wrong with that?If you are not going,fine.I will go myself! " Vandice shouted as she runs out of the meeting room. "We will be visiting you tomorr- Hey,Vandice! Tch...please excuse me,and see you tomorrow,alright? " Garry smiled a little before he ran after Vandice. "Stop sheesh! " Garry quickly grabs her hand.

"I have an uneasy feeling about this...Whatever they are doing,I hope they will be alright " Rosa thought as she leaves the meeting place.

"What?!Leave me alone! I 'm going there myself!" Vandice slap Garry's hand away from her as she replied. "If you didn't want to go,you should have told me straight in my face"

"Fine,I WANT to go with you,alright?! No way you are going to that bloody place yourself,okay?!" Feeling worried,Garry insist himself on going with her sister.

"Heh,even if I 'm courting death,you will still go?" Vandice questioned. "Just go home and finish those paperwork boss have given us...you git" Her brows creases in annoyance as she continued.

"Yes,tch" Garry replied.(Because you're a silly idiot.)Garry thought. "Those paper work,can wait.I have to...no,I will follow you,meh." He continued

"If you're hesistating,then go home and do them! I 'll come home for dinner"Vandice quralled back.(I heard what you said)Vandice replied via her telepathy. The Singapore siblings shared the ability to talk to each other via telepathy when they were allows them to talk in private and their secret stuff.  
"I 'm NOT hesistating alright? Let's go already" Garry frowns feeling a little irritated.(Oh reaaally?Heh all the better)He replied via his telepathy

"Yeah,fine~" Vandice replied as she walks out of the building.(Just shut up and stop mentally talking to yourself! )

Garry walkes along his sister side and asked if they are walking there.(Well,you're entertaining me this way.)

"Idiot,of course we're not!It's at Changi and you expect us to walk from Istana to there?"Vandice was shocked that his brother ask her about that. (Bloody hell...)

"Meh,I was worried there for a moment" Garry replied,laughing a little.(This features is pretty fun,huh?)

"Only idiots like you would think so."She replied in a rather fierce tone as she rolls her eyes and gets onto their car.(...Just keep quite for a moment..!)

"Well,you're more of less you 're an idiot teased his sister. (La la la la la)

"...Says the idiot himself..." She replied and turn to the driver telling him where they want to go."Old Changi Hospital." (Zzz...)

"Likewise,likewise." Garry compliment himself. (Are you sure you're just going to tell him like this,you idiot?) "E-eh...I'm sorry,but...but..." Feeling a little scared from what the singapore siblings has requested,the driver replied. "Please bring us to the small Barrack Hill along Netheravon us off around there,thanks uncle" Garry tried to calm the driver down by requesting him to drop them off somewhere near there instead. The driver just agreed to it.

Feeling tired,Vandice cloese her eyes and rests on the seat.( leave me me rest for a bit.)

(Alright then) Garry replied via his the diver spoke. "...I know I'm in no position to stop I would like to advice you not to go 't you heard of all the stories about that hospital...?" The driver tried to warn the singapore siblings,hoping that they would change their mind.

Later Garry replied the driver that he need not worry about them although they have heard about stories there,all of driver then continued his driving. (Run...away...don't...look...back...idiot) Vandice jerked in her sleep as she metter through her telepathy. "W-Wha?!" Vandice woke up,feeling a little shocked.

Garry was shocked when Vandice suddenly woke rather worried and curious about what she dreamt of,he asked via his telepathy,( What did you dream of? ) Vandice rubs her eyes,then her temples as she replied ( Nothing much,Just another nightmare.)

Garry felt even more worried and he decided to confirm with Vandice whether if she really wants to go there. (five more minutes and we will reach our destination...Are you sure about it?)

Vandice replied hesistately that she's not sure about it and something seem wrong about her but she have to have no choice but to stick with her plan on going to the knows that whatever he do can't change Vandice's mind into going there.

Five minutes later,they arrived at their destination."How much is the fee"Garry asked the Garry's surprise,the driver actually replied that it's free for deep inside the driver's thought was,"If you are even able to get out of that place..."

Garry then thanks the driver as he quickly gets out of the car to asist was rubbing her temples as she walk out of the the same time she was stuggling to walk straight. (Bloody hell...My head feels like it has been smashed into bits )

When Garry manage to caught up with Vandice,he holds onto then rummages through his working bag and hands her a few painkillers. (I need them,well you know... this...). Vandice took the painkillers and swallows thanked Garry and told him that he is kind at certain times.

"I am still ultimately your brother,right?He smiles a little as he continued."Well...let's go then,I guess...?" Vandice agreed to it as she slowly walks closer to the got worried again and start asking whether if she really wants to enter the hospital,just to confirm if she is really sure about this plan.

"Yeah,why not?We are just going in and then coming out again later..."Vandice replied,a little again,Garry has no choice but to agree with grits his teeth and chants softly,"There is nothing to be afraid of" Garry decided to go enter the hospital first but was stopped by Vandice."W-wait!I'LL GO FIRST!"Vandice shouts as she runs towards the doors.

Later Garry suggests that they enter the hospital Vandice agreed to sighs as the both of them slowly walk into the Garry grabs onto Vandice's hand."Incase,like..uhm...you get lost or something..."he said. Vandice then look at Garry seriously and asked "Are you sure you want to enter with me?"

Feeling a little suspicious,Garry replied "well,of course I do...I'm your older brother...after all" Averting his gaze from Vandice's. Vandice smiled awkwardly as she grips onto Garry's hand tightly and opens the door.

Garry trembles a little as he look around the hospital. (This isn't such...a nice feeling...I can sense the heaviness in the air...and a really musty smell...)

"It's so run down..." Vandice said when suddenlt the door slams behind them. (Bloody hell...It's...A sinister presence...)

Garry quickly turn around to check the tries to open it but it couldn't. "It's bolted by some unknown forces..." Soon he gave up on trying to open the door. "...Now...let's...find an alternative way out?" He sighed (This never happened before...well,since...long ago..)

(It's give it up)Vandice smiled awkwardly and suggest that they should find a safe place."There should be one..." (...But this isn't happening..) "Like where?Everywhere in this bloody hell is...is just hell..."He replied as his breathing becomes more inconsistent.

(We should find a safe place...now!I'M BEGGING YOU.) "There must be a safe place somewhere...the presence is making me...suffocate!" Vandice begged Garry.

(But...but...I...) Garry shakes his head violently as he replied "I can't back oof now...a-alright!Let's go..." Garry holds Vandice's hand with his clummy hands tightly,trembling a little. "Let's go...to somewhere safe...yes...somewhere safe..."

Vandice pants as she grips onto Garry's hand peeks into everyroom and realized that all the rooms are white and clean."How suspicious...it shouldn't...be so...maintained...when...it's abandoned...for so many years..."Vandice questioned.

"How is this even...nobody cleaned this damed place...all the 't bloodstains,all..gone...?" Garry questioned back.(If I didn't recall wrongly...we're headed for the Operation theater?) Garry tried to remain calm as he is about to have a mental breakdown if this continues.

Vandice also realized that all the equipments look brand new."Ugh..."Suddenly Vandice feels dizzy again."Blood hell..." (Why are we going there?)

"There's not even a single speck of dust...and by right...there shouldn't be some form of rust...we weren't exactly...rich then..." Garry questioned again as he look around,realizing all the changes.(You were running to that direction,no?)

"It's strange...and we couldn't get new equipments too..ugh.."Vandice tried to reply as her headache get worse. (I-I was? It was by reflex..but then...let's go!)

Garry stopped Vandice for a while as he want to check checked the blankets and realise everything is as good as new. (Okay let's go... you alright?)

Vandice was surpirse by how the blankets were new as it's should have been torn from those events. "Tch...the pain is returning..." (I am fine...I won't die from this pain)

Garry got worried and suggest that they should rest first."I don't think you are in a good state...This place...though it feels weird...let's take refuge here.."He suggest as he tried to convince Vandice to take a struggles to move a bit but collaspes face down but thankfully Garry manage to hold her and he carries her onto the bed."You need to rest,seriously..I will do just that, the room..." Garry then tries to look around the room.

"...!Did you hear noises of chains rattling?! It...Its ringing down the hallways...(lock the door...lock the door!)Vandice exclaimed."H-huh?"Garry panics a little as he quickly slams the door,fumbling with the lock. (I locked it...What on earth was that...How is there another presence here...) He frowns as he calm himself down.(This is...too weird...)

"S-Stop!The sound of chains is everywhere!"Vandice exclaimed again.(...Weird...I think this is correct...?)

The two representative of Singapore thought that locking the door was the right ,Garry did not lock the door on the sound of chains were heard -to has already enter the operation room.

Syonan-to appears infront of them and attacked Garry first who is the nearest to it."Garry!"Vandice shout as she struggle and push Garry away,thus getting hurt by attack has cause Vandice to get hurt badly. "Vandice!Why?..."Garry asked,tears almost rolling down his cheek. "Don't worry...This wound will heal soon...Nations can't die easily...ugh..."Vandice cough blood out. "!...It's seem like thing went differently here ever since we enter...look like we exist as human being here huh?...I guess I am going to die here...I am sorry Garry...to drag you into this place..." Vandice soon realized that they exist as human here and she will soon die from such slowly closes her eyes as she die.

"NO!Vandice!"Garry snapped and his memories flows into Vandice."Time...please turn back...I can't loss her...she is my precious sister...TURN BACK TIME!"Garry then gave a glare at Syonan-to.

Soon everything around him fell unconcious and woke up at the ASEAN summit again..."What was I...?"Garry couldn't remember what doesn't even remember that he has went to the he know that he has to discuss something since he is at the meeting. "Garry!Wake up already!You are the host of the are you sleeping"Rosa called out."Ugh...ok,I am so sorry"Garry replied and soon they continued their meeting.

Syonan-to has reset the time...Once again everything starts all over again...

* * *

Well~This is one of my friend's idea.  
We decided to made a ASEAN version of Hetaoni.  
It's only includes the Singapore siblings and Malaysia.  
So this is loop 1 on ShinMa Oni.  
And I know my english is kinda Crappy.I hope you don't mind.


End file.
